Feels Like The First Time
by Smudge93
Summary: Dean had joked with his brother about the angels restoring all of him to its original condition but when Jamie gets him alone he suddenly finds that it might not be all that funny after all. SPOILERS: 4.05 Monster Movie


**Author's Chapter Notes:**

I found this when I was looking for something else and don't know why I didn't post it when I wrote it! Rectifying that now.

Dean believes that his been rehymenated, what if he actually has. First night, second time around nerves. A little naughty - you decide.

I just thought what if Dean was actually nervous about going home with Jamie? This arrived.

Oh any I may have stole little bits of it for Fight!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice house." He fidgeted with his tie and took in the bedroom that they were now standing in, trying to fight down the feeling of nervous excitement that was coursing through him.

_Come on Dean, it's been a while but this is like learning to ride a bike right? Once you've done it once…_

The thought made him giggle nervously and Jamie threw him a little look.

_Smooth Dean, real smooth._

"You seem….nervous." Walking over to him she raised her arms and hooked them behind his neck. "Funny, you didn't strike me as the type to get nervous." He shivered as she lent in and caressed his neck with her lips, a blush colouring his cheeks. "You'd almost think that you'd never done this before."

His little conversation in the bar with his brother filtered into his thoughts. _I was joking about being rehymenated! What if it's true though? What if I am a born again virgin? What if I really can't remember what to do here? _

She laughed gently, the gentle little puffs of warm air against his skin stirring feelings in him that he was struggling to remember. He tried to place that feeling, the tingle that was running through his blood.

_Pleasure Dean, that's what you feeling._ He nodded at that, _yeah, it's been a while since I felt that._

"Oh, believe me, I've done this before." He tried to think how long it had been since he'd had a beautiful woman in his arms.

_Forty years Dean. Forty long years. _

He shushed his little inner voice for trying to ruin the moment.

"Need to see if we can't get you to relax a little. Drink?"

"Hell yeah. Whisky if you have it." He could swear that he couldn't breath right even as he loosened off his tie more. Jamie fetched a drink and laughed softly at him as he downed it in one but she was mesmorised by the way his tongue played on his lips as he chased the last of the liquid before it could be wasted. She lent in and helped him lick his lips clean. Her lips were soft against his and she gently coaxed her way in, her tongue chasing the taste of the whisky and of him.

_Really need to get to the main event here Dean before you embarrass yourself like when you were fifteen. Ok, that thought…not helping here._

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think we're still a little overdressed for this part." She slipped his jacket off and slowly pulled off his tie.

_Oh God._

"So how long has it been?" She was pulling his shirt out, hands slipping into the back waistband of his pants, her body pressing up against him in all the right places as she did. Her hands followed the shirt up, brushing his nipples, sending shockwaves through him.

He groaned loudly at the sensation causing her to smile at him. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

His pants were next, her hands deftly undoing his belt, reaching for the zipper, her lips brushing his chest. His sense were on overload. He was vaguely aware that maybe he should be doing something too but his head was too busy revelling in her touch and talking to itself to get his hands into the action.

_Forty years. Forty years since someone last touched me the way that your touching me. Every stroke, every touch meant to bring pleasure. I almost can't remember what that feels like, having someone touch me that doesn't want to cause me pain and hurt me. _

He hissed as her hands dropped lower, pushing his pants down, skirting his hips and….._oh no! _It was the jolt of intense, pure pleasure that her hands sliding lower caused that was his undoing. His body responded to her touching him before he could stop it. "Oh God! Oh Shit." He buried his head in her shoulder, embarrassment flooding him."I swear to God that….has never happened before."

_It's official, I'm fifteen years old again and in the back of the Impala with Suzy Inglis, my self-control is shot to shit and I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. _"I'm sorry."

She giggled against his chest, the little vibration rippling like a mini-earthquake inside him. "Hey, it's ok. Like you said, it's been a while and I am extremely irresistible." She pulled his head up and kissed his nose. "I take it as a compliment."

_Yeah 'cos the guy not making it past second base from nothing more than a hand on his jewels is so romantic! After the women I've slept with, to do that, before I even get really started. So not a good sign. What if I do it again?_ Panic set in at that thought._ That happens and its all over, goodnight sweet princess, even she couldn't be that understanding! _

He needed a minute to regroup his thoughts, amongst other things. "Too beautiful for your own good." He pulled her into a deep, long kiss and then almost ran to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I kinda need to clean up?" They both blushed at that.

_She's adorable and your just a dork Winchester. _

His mind wandered. _Is this what sex was always like for Sam? No wonder my brother has issues! Way to get back on track there Dean, thinking of Sam doing it…give me my gun and put me out of my misery. Now. _

"I'll just be a minute and we can try again." He wiped his hand on the back of his neck, his nerves showing. "That's if you want to that is?"

_Good God, do you have any idea what that sounded like? Please don't kick the loser that can't last more than five minutes with your hands on him to the kerb! Pathetic! _

"Oh yeah. I'm not letting you off that easily, beside you owe me now and I mean to collect." She sat on the bed, pulled her shirt and skirt off and then lay back on the pillows. "Just don't keep me waiting too long." Her chest heaved as she took a deep sigh and ran her hand down and into her underwear.

He bolted.

Scowling internally at himself as yet another nervous giggle escaped him, he shut the door and slid down the other side.

_I can do this._ He wiped at his face anxiously._ Get a grip! Control Dean, that all it is._

He sat for a minute and then used his hand to spark a little interest back into himself before he walked out in just his underwear to join her on the bed. She dropped her hand again, and he bit back the squawk as her fingers slide inside his boxers and closed round him.

_Please don't do that. Did I just think that? God please just let me have _**_thought_**_ that. _

"That was quick. Good recovery time, that bodes well for the rest of the evening." She kissed him, a slow lazy kiss while all the while keeping up the assault on his body and his senses.

She slid her free hand down over his scar on his shoulder, her palm fitting almost perfectly onto the raised flesh and….killed his mood instantly as a picture of Castiel floated through his mind. Her felt her freeze as she obviously noticed that he'd lost interest.

_Can tonight get anymore embarrassing, I mean really, can't a guy catch a break here, please? Trying to have sex here, can you not make me think about my brother or the damned angel! _He chastised his mind severely.

Jamie shifted underneath him. "Oh my, I sorry, did I do that? I think I scared it away." Her amused giggle did absolutely nothing to help his predicament. He rolled over onto his back and his groan this time was nothing to do with the touch of the beautiful woman next to him and more to do with the despair that filled him.

_What if I can't do this? What if I never last to the home run again? How do I cope if I can't keep control or get it up long enough to actually….. _

"Hey, are you ok? Don't worry about it, it happens."

_Sympathy, really, just kill me now ok, ....and it doesn't – not to me!. _

"It's the scar, can you not touch it, please. It's just that it conjures up this image and it's not conducive to blowing your mind sex, more just to blowing your brains out."

Jamie smiled at him softly. "Where did you get this anyway?" She traced the outline of the handprint with her fingers.

"Remember that near death experience I mentioned?"

She nodded.

"That's my reminder."

Lifting her hand from the scar she brushed it gently across his face and kissed him. "Oh, I promise not to touch then. So…." She rolled onto him. "….where were we?"

"What….." He rolled them back round. "….if I touch this time and you just lie back and relax?" He breathed an almost audible sigh of relief as his hands actually remembered how to unclip her bra without fumbling and then he gently pushed his hand between her thighs and brought his lips down on her breast.

"Oh God….yeah…..that's…..that's….a plan." He finally felt as if he was doing something right as her breath hitched through her and that helped him to relax a little, but it was the soft moan of his name that flicked the switch for him.

"Dean."

_Wonder if I can make you do that again?_ He twisted his fingers.

"Oh Dean!"

_Now that's more like it! _A little grin graced his lips as he switched breasts and her whole body spasmed with delight.

_See, just like learning to ride a bike. Just need some balance and control. _

Then they both smiled as he finally managed to get back in the saddle.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Dean and Jamie. I liked Dean and Jamie!


End file.
